Goodbye
by Jade Starr
Summary: A sad fic
1. Farewell

This is another Reitro, What can I say I'm a tiny bit obsessed, I harass people to write them (Thanks for finishing that story Lady Trunks). And now I have people harassing me (I'll finish this, if you finish Ticking Clock, Oracale), and I love it. I hope you like this story because like "Naked:The Better Days", it's a little personal and a lot of me went into this one. Read and Enjoy. (Please read my notice at the bottom too!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue laid in bed, pondering everything that had gone on this past month.  
  
/Had it been a month already?/ She could only wonder.  
  
It hadn't been that long that she'd been at The Brotherhood. She had just run away from home where she was confronted by Mystique. The first person she'd trusted since she ran away was the first person to betray her. She reason she had to leave behind the house she had grown fond of, the people she had gotten to know (even if she never became to attached) and of course, him.  
  
Rogue still remember the angry look on his face when she told him she was joining the X-Men. He called her a traitor, and she told him that it didn't matter if he hated her. But now Rogue wondered if that was what she wanted. She told him that it would make it easier to hate him if he did but he didn't understand. She thought him, of all people, would. She felt a strange emotion towards their argument, possibly remorse something she hadn't felt in a while, and went against her will and gave in, apologizing and told him she wanted to be friends. But now she was second-guessing herself feelings again. Something she had never done until she met him.  
  
/Maybe leaving was for the best./  
  
Rogue had always been alone, but all that sort-of changed when she met him. He was an outgoing cheerful person who happened to be the most self- centered person she had to have ever met. He insisted on having his way all the time and assured Rogue she would never win. Rogue being dominant would argue back but he was as strong-willed she was. This only made her like him more. Rogue had had crushes before but this was different. She didn't believe that love existed and thought that if it did she wasn't capable of it. In a way Rogue had hoped that he could save her from her loneliness and her despair. It shocked her when she got to see the real him. He was almost as detached as she was. They both didn't believe in good or bad, or that civilization among humans existed. He had a lot of the same opinions as her though he'd never see it. In a way, as much as he saw her everyday, she was just another person and he would never truly see her. Rogue couldn't blame him, since she hardly knew him. He kept to himself with a facade that not to many people knew about.  
  
/Maybe Ah should stay/  
  
Rogue wasn't the type of girl to commitment to anyone, especially not with someone she hardly knew, but she couldn't help the attraction towards him. He knew that she liked him, but she was just another one of the many girls on his list, and she doubted she could be compared any of those girls. He never committed to anyone either and it made Rogue wonder if it was for the same reason. There was so much about him she didn't know.  
  
Even still it would be hard for her to say goodbye. She wrote her goodbye to the group, a simple note with a few words. Her note to Pietro was such a great deal longer, she hoped that she wasn't saying too much.  
  
/Of course Ah said too much, and I know I should be sayin all this but I gotta/ she thought, rationalizing to herself.  
  
There were so many feelings for her to sort through. Rogue sat up and pulled out a piece of paper. She began writing her final goodbye to the one person she'd ever dropped her guard around. The one person that had made her doubt her feelings and wonder if she was wrong about love. He was the only person she ever wanted to be with and now she had to say goodbye.  
  
/Ah can't stay, and I shouldn't say this but Ah want him ta know the truth. I wanna say goodbye./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue slipped out of her room with her bags and the note in tow. She stopped in front of Pietro's room and opened the door stepping into the bedroom. Rogue placed the note on his bureau. She couldn't help but walk over to the silver-haired angel sleeping peacefully, lids drawn over his cerulean-blue eyes. Rogue's hand hovered over Pietro, but pulled knowing she shouldn't touch him even if she could. He wasn't hers. Rogue whispered the softest goodbye, blowing her sleeping speed demon a kiss. She walked out of the room and out of his life forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pietro woke up as the house shook with Lance's fury. Pietro sped out of his room and ran down the stairs to the table where Lance, Todd and Mystique were sitting around the table with a note that simply goodbye. Lance shook the house again and nobody noticed the note to Pietro that slid quietly behind the dresser, the way that she slipped away in the night never to be again, the way tears slid down Pietro's cheek as he turned away from the group and raced away from the table. He never told her the truth and now it was too late. She betrayed him and the little faith he had in people was gone. He knew she was leaving but he didn't want her to leave like that. Not carrying all the horrible things he said with her. Not leaving without him being able to say what he wanted. He didn't want her to leave with his heart. All these thoughts were pushed aside and he could only think one thing.  
  
/If only she had said goodbye./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is My disclaimer :I don't own these characters.  
  
Read These Notices if you like my stories cause it is REALLY IMPORTANT!!!  
  
Unfortunately I don't own a computer that functions well (My F*$&ing spell check isn't working nor is my word document. I can't get to about half of my stories that I have updated.) so it may be a while till I update, but there is more, a LOT more, including him finding the letter (An actual letter I wrote to my crush T.K that fit this story so well. A lot of my poems and thoughts fit Rogue's character so well.)  
  
A comment to those who read the wonders of whipped cream. When I say I changed the Names I also changed the whole plot but I used the same song, and Main Idea (tragic love). I just made it more suited to the set of people I was using. (So far everyone's loved it.)  
  
Please review this story otherwise I will not continue at all.  
  
I will put up another chapter that I am writing when I have five to ten reveiws.  
  
I plan to put up an authors note to Naked:The Better Days, as a second chapter. It is done but read and reveiw that chapter if you want me to do a sequel, which I have a bunch of Ideas for it.(It will be a series if enough people reveiw.) I need another three to eight (I have seven. I want ten to fifteen.) Also I need to know about "The Wonders Of Whipped Cream" on www.adultfanfiction.net. Read and reveiw because I need to know if you guys want a sequel to that. (Carmel or Butterscotch)  
  
Thank you for Reading.  
  
///(Wolverine!) 


	2. Thinking Of You

I finally got the next chapter up, I hope you like it and it's not to confusing. This chapter is a bit longer than the first one, and I made Rogue and Pietro's part longer, and I hope to make his piece as long, if not longer in the next chapters. I got a little confused while typing, I mistook it for Change of Heart, but I backtracked and finished it. At first I had lost track of the note again, but I found it, and it will be in there eventually, but I'm building up to it. Give it time, hopefully I'm not drawing it out too much.  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but this plot. and the world. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue lay on her new bed, once again with her eyes open. It had been her first day at the Xavier Institute, and things had been so hectic that it was a wonder she made it through the day. It had been a great deal like she expected it to be, starting with a list of rules and regulations that she would forget, or rather didn't care enough to remember, danger room training, were "Queen Jean" and "Sovereign Scott" bossed the team around for three hours, which wasn't much different from the way they acted in school, as if they ruled. As if they weren't enough to make school insufferable, Rogue couldn't get her mind off of Pietro, and found her eyes following him, as if in a hypnotic trance. He simply turned away when he found that she was staring. In a way she couldn't blame him for the way he acted.  
  
/Ah guess Ah did say too much, but ah had ta tell him tha' truth. Ah'd ratha he knows tha truth an hates mah, than us pretendin'./ Rogue considered sagely. At least she knew why he was acting the way he was.  
  
/He has everah' right to turn his back on mah' considerin' I turned mah'n on him./ she thought to herself as she rolled over on her bed and sat up.  
  
She looked at the clock and sighed as she noticed the time. It was two o'clock in the morning, and soon everyone in the institution would be rising for an early start on the day. Had she been at the brotherhood it would be about the time that everyone would be walking in through the front door, laughing and talking loudly, back from another troublesome adventure. Rogue got out of bed and took her clothes into the bathroom as she prepared for a shower, before people began to hog them. She knew what that was like when four people would have to use one bathroom and she hated it. She especially hated it when she would have to take a shower after Todd, since his slime was always all over the bathroom. She turned on the shower, letting the stream of water run over her face and slide down her body. She loved the feeling since it was one of the few things that ever touched her skin. She smiled at the thought of the time that Lance brought the roof down on Pietro while he was in the shower, and when he got out Todd had stolen all of his clothes. He ran around in a towel for three hours and even though he had super speed, he couldn't climb trees in a towel, and that happened to be where they he all his clothes. She missed them so much,  
  
/but it was for the best/ she tried to convince herself, but She still couldn't get her mind off of the one person she missed more than anyone. Pietro Maximoff.  
  
Even though she swore she would never become attached for this reason, she couldn't help but feel that in her heart of hearts she was a part of them and still is.  
  
/But he wants nothin' more ta do with ya' and ya already know that he ain't interested, especially after ya' went an' left em' fo the enemy. Maybe ya should just move on. There's nothin left fo' ya in the past, sept' memories, and ya can't move on if ya holdin' onta the past./  
  
That night when Rogue closed her eyes, certain that if she kept repeating this over and over in her dreams, that she would be over him in the morning, but she knew that it would take more than empty words and negative thoughts of a past that she wanted nothing more than to return to. She knew that the only thing in her dream that would keep being repeated was the scene that she had fantasized about since she first met him.  
  
Rogue was sitting under an oak tree with a book when she heard him over her.  
  
"Whatcha reading'?" he asked her cocking his head to the side inquisitively. Rogue merely ignored him and continued reading her book. She hadn't realized that he was so tall until she looked up at him. As much as she wanted to look into his ice blue eyes, she continued to play it off as if she didn't care anymore. Annoyed he pulled the book out of her hands the same way he always did when she refused to answer him. Rogue jumped up to grab the book but he simply held it over her head, not even bothering to run. Rogue jumped up and stood up on tiptoes trying to reach to book to know avail. She was pressed up so close to him, she had butterflies in her stomach but ignored them. She tried everything from grabbing his arm to jumping and nothing helped. Passersby laughed as she struggled, cursing everything from her stupidity for letting him grab the book to cursing him for his height, although she'd never admit that she enjoyed it and would like nothing more than to stay there all day and joke around with him. Finally she tired of this and took her glove off, ready to absorb him. She pressed her hand to his face waiting the familiar pull, but nothing happened except for a spark that had nothing to do with there powers, but more with the feelings they had been suppressing since the met. Finally they didn't have to hide anything anymore. Pietro lowered his arm bringing it to her waist, discarding the book that had seemed so important minutes ago, to the ground. He took his free hand and tipped her face, up towards his, and there lips met for a long awaited kiss that seemed to be what could only be described as sheer bliss.  
  
It was only after their kiss that Rogue awoke with a feeling of despair and longing as the dream left her with a hollow empty sensation, and a haunted sense of truth, knowing that her mind was dwelling on a fictional dream that would never occur, and that she was destined to live her life alone.  
  
/This is all there is fo' mah', an' all there evah' will be/ thought Rogue as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping her towel tightly around her.  
  
She wiped off the hazy mirror and looked at her reflection. Her auburn hair was slicked back from the water, and her face, which was no longer covered in the gothic makeup shone like alabaster, and her eyes sparkled like to emeralds, no longer hidden behind rings of dark eyeliner. But this wasn't what she saw, she saw a plain girl that wasn't worthy of love, a monster in the form a human girl. This was who she was, who she hid from the world, and she knew that even if by some miracle, he saw through the makeup and the act that she put on, he would see her the real her, the monster that she had been brought up to believe she was.  
  
Rogue picked up one of the many jars that had been in her bag and began to put on the face that help her live through another day. She began to create the face that hid her true self from the world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That morning Pietro woke up praying that everything had just been a nightmare, and that when he went downstairs, their would be Rogue, ready and dressed for school, complete with the gothic makeup.  
  
Although he teased her on a daily basis about being the Princess of Darkness, that's was what he truly saw her as, his dark princess. He knew exactly what she was, that she was more powerful than he would ever be, but he also saw the grace and beauty of a princess that she tried so hard to hide. That was what made her who she was, that was what made him fall in love with her from the moment he saw her. There had been so much that he never told her, and he would never get the chance to say what had been on his mind. Pietro knew that when he went down stairs, she wouldn't be there, and he knew it was his fault. He should have asked her to stay, told her the truth, but know it was too late, and he cursed himself for being a fool, for letting her go the way he did, treating her the way everyone else did, like she was nothing more than an insignificant spec in his life when she was so much more. Pietro regretted everything that had happened and knew that he shouldn't ignore her, but it hurt him so much when she left and he couldn't bear to face her again, face what she had meant to him, what she still did.  
  
/She had every right to leave me, and I don't deserve her. She needs someone that will love her, not hurt her. Her leaving was for the best./ Pietro repeated this as walked down the stairs. He could feel his heart sink, as any last hope of her still being there was gone. All traces of her where gone and it was as if the only place she had ever existed was in his heart. The only trace of her was the forgotten letter covered in dust, and the key to unlocking the only hope of reconnecting the two lone lovers' hearts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was all, for now but I had a great idea! I hope ya like it so far, but I need more reviews before I post another chapter. I also plan to post another chapter to Change of Heart eventually, but I need more feedback on that also. Leme' know how ya feel, where ya think I should go, and how you think it should end.  
  
JUST LET ME WARN YOU KNOW:  
  
Rogue will be leaving the X-Men, but it may be a bit before she heads back to Pietro and it may involve a bit of a chase. It may even take a bit of a confession to get them back together! But you didn't hear it from me.!!!  
  
That's mean, I know, but you'll just have to wait until I update again, which won't happen until people begin to review so more. I can only update at other people's houses, since I don't have the internet, but I have friend's checking my reviews at least once a week, and I won't make an effort to update unless I get people's feedback. What can I say, I'm a review whore, (and that's the only type I am!).  
  
Got to go, thanx for reading and hoped ya liked it!!!  
  
///Wolverine 


End file.
